In the gaming industry, second hand smoke is an ongoing problem for dealers, pit bosses, employees, and customers alike. Second hand smoke creates unpleasant working conditions and is a health hazard. It has been known for over a decade that second hand smoke is nearly as likely to cause lung cancer as direct smoke itself. Casinos, however, want their customers to enjoy themselves. More specifically, casinos encourage their patrons to enjoy things like gambling, drinking, and smoking. Indeed, outside of some smokey pubs, bars, taverns, and saloon's, casinos are the last refuge for the smoker.
Unfortunately for the casino dealer, the heavy smoking of the clientele does not make life easier, more enjoyable, or healthier. When dealing at a casino gaming table, such as a blackjack table, the dealer is often confronted with a table full of smokers. The smokers often do not care what direction their exhaled smoke goes in, or worse, they directly aim it towards the dealer. Furthermore, the circulation in casinos often causes the smoke to be blown towards the dealer no matter where the smokers aim it.
Outside of the casino environment, there are many similar situations of unwanted smoke, air, odors, or vapors. In the aforementioned bars, taverns, pubs, and saloons there are many bartenders who do not want to be exposed to second hand smoke. In shops and labs, many people deal with chemicals and other material that produce unwanted vapors. Likewise, there are many similar situations with unwanted odors.
What is needed is an apparatus that inhibits and/or hampers the amount of smoke, vapors, and odors a person is exposed to.
What is needed is an apparatus that checks, constrains, or reduces the amount of smoke, vapors, and odors a person is exposed to.
What is needed is an apparatus that limits, restricts, and/or minimizes the amount of smoke, vapors, and odors a person is exposed to.
What is needed is an apparatus that protects and/or shields a person from smoke, vapors, and odors.